Antes
by CoNnY-B
Summary: La boda de Harry y Hermione le pone el punto final a la vida que Ron planeaba llevar... ¿será tan así?


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000 **

**La canción es de Obie Bermúdez, se llama Antes. Ya no está porque la ley me lo impide u.u**

**IMPORTANTE: Para leer este fic en su formato original vayan a mi profile y sigan el link de este mismo fic que allí se encuentra.**

* * *

**Antes **

Se acomodaba su corbatín, no quería estar impresentable para el día más importante de su mejor amigo, ni de la única mujer que había amado de verdad en la vida.

_-_¿Estoy bien así? -preguntó Harry, intentando (inútilmente) que su cabello se comportara como debía.

Ron sólo sonrió; le gustaba ver a Harry feliz, nervioso, con una mezcla de emociones que él mismo pensó que alguna vez sentiría.

Harry y Hermione contraerían matrimonio el día de hoy. Ron era el padrino de Harry y no sólo eso, porque en el fondo él siempre estaría allí para su amigo. Con Hermione era diferente.

Durante dos hermosos años habían vivido un noviazgo a todo dar; se veían felices juntos, todos juraban que eran la pareja perfecta. Estuvieron saliendo desde el último año de colegio hasta formalizar su relación cuando salieron de éste. Eso hasta fines del '99, cuando empezaron los problemas. De un momento a otro, la chica Granger comenzó a distanciarse de Ronald.

Él prefería hacerse el desentendido, hacía caso omiso a las pocas pero constantes señales que decían que su relación iba mal. Los besos, abrazos y caricias eran cada vez menos frecuentes, igual que sus aventuras nocturnas. Para no verse demasiado sospechoso, cuando Ron la invitaba a salir a alguna parte o a su departamento de soltero, ella presentaba excusas como "Tengo demasiado trabajo, estoy estresada" ó "Tengo sueño, mejor otro día. ¿Vale?"; es que Hermione lo quería, por eso no quería llegar y romper su corazón. La tensiones no llegaron a más y decidió hablar de frente con él de una vez justo cuando Ron se había dado cuenta de que estaba viviendo una mentira. Aceptó su discurso en silencio, sabía lo que se venía, era su temor, pero se sentía preparado.

Cinco meses después ella empezó una relación con Harry, quien siempre la había amado en secreto. El varón menor de los Weasley no tuvo de otra que contentarse con la felicidad de sus amigos.

Y ahí estaban, minutos antes de la boda. Harry estaba parado junto al altar esperando a la novia, haciendo tiempo conversando con Ron, aunque no era mucho lo que hablaban, Potter estaba demasiado nervioso. Aproximadamente cada dos minutos Harry miraba el reloj y luego se pasaba los dedos por el pelo hacia atrás, tratando de evitar lo inevitable, que tuviera todo el cabello revuelto.

_-_¿Un tic nervioso, Harry? -preguntó Ron-. Quizás así hubiese sido...

Se resignó a decir el resto de la frase: "...si yo me estaría casando ahora". Le hacía sentir mal, creyó que Hermione era la mujer con la que compartiría el resto de su vida, pero no, ella era de Harry. De su mejor amigo Harry. Y debía esforzarse en entender eso. Potter sabría tratarla bien, porque si la hacía sufrir, no respondería de sus actos.

Comenzó la marcha nupcial, Ron se apresuró a ir a su asiento y sólo cuando estuvo en su lugar miró hacia la entrada de la iglesia. La novia iba con un largo y elegante vestido, con muchos detalles, encajes y sin mangas. Un velo semitransparente cubría su rostro. Su padre, el señor Granger, la conducía hacia el altar.

Cuando ella se encontraba a la altura de Ron, detuvo su mirada en él. Le dedicó una sonrisa. Ron le respondió levantando el pulgar. Esa era su señal, la que indicaba que todo estaba bien. Aunque algo lo hacía sufrir aún.

Durante toda la ceremonia se estuvo imaginando que él era quien se casaba. Que todo había sido una pesadilla. Pero sus pensamientos desfallecían y volvía de golpe a la realidad. Adelante, estaba Harry cogiendo la mano de Hermione para ponerle el anillo. No él.

"Con que etapa superada... ¿eh?" Le reñía su subconsciente. Era cierto... no podía estar superada en un 100, pero el solo hecho de sentirse bien por sus amigos, le llevaba al 98. Algún día tendría que superar ese 2 restante... Algún día.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Si me quieren dejar review, repito, vayan al link de mi profile donde se encuentra este fic original y me dejan en esa página, vale? Los quiero :)**


End file.
